tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Water Release
Water Release Techniques Water Techniques, also known as " Suiton", " 水 "Water Techniques can only be performed by those with Water Natured chakra Below the list of techniques is listed by name, the description and how long the rank of the technique, primarily each technique takes a certain amount of time to learn based upon the rank of the technique. D Rank Water Release: Water Whip Hand Seals: Rat à Dog à Ox Description: The user creates a whip made of water that can wrap around the opponent. The user can also channel lightning chakra to shock anyone wrapped in it. Water Release: Rain Hand Seals: Bird -> Boar Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals then directs their chakra to the skies, causing rain clouds to gather, the clouds roll in on each other and start raining, the rain is light, but consistent for a few minutes, capable of producing a light cover of water over the area, for up to a two hundred meter wide area the floor can become covered in an inch of rain. This is capable of putting out fire and changing the environment for more jutsu use. Water Release: Hiding in the Water Hand Seals: None Description: This jutsu controls the Shinobi's body, allowing them to meld into a source of water and hide within it for a length of time. Must have a source of water to hide in, cannot simply mass water without a previous jutsu. Water Release: Swimming Like a Fish Hand Seals: Dog à Bird à Dragon Description: Like Earth jutsus that allow you to 'swim' in the earth for a extended period of time, this allows you to do the same with water but at a longer period than what would be normal without chakra. Water Release: Floundering Substitution Hand Seals: Ram > Boar > Ox > Dog > Dragon The user performs the necessary hand seals or fewer depending upon Hand Seal Skill. A copy of their body is produced where they once were, allowing their real self to escape up to twenty meters away in any direction. The copy of their body takes the hit and acts realistically before turning into a pool of water (20 gallons) and a fish. Water Release: Splashing Adhesive Hand Seals: Ram Description: The user smacks into the source of water or kicks it towards opponent(s). If the water hits the opponent, they become sticky, depending on where it hits, it can stick their hands from unable to create handseals, unable to move, amongst other 'paralyzed' instances. Water Release: Water Bowl Hand Seals: Rat à Clap hands together. Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals then hands are clapped together. Water chakra is then stored into the palm of the user's hand. The pressure of the chakra is built before being released in a burst of pressurized water. Capable of pushing enemy's back and disrupting attacks C Rank Water Release: Water Prison Hand Seals: Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram → Horse → Hare → Hands spread in front palms out or Snake → Ox → Clap Hands. Description: This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps Water Release: Brackish Bursting Hand Seals: Boar à Rat Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals then directs their chakra beneath the ground, rapidly in several places the ground starts to break for two meters in front of the user, a large crack which quickly bursts up like a geyser, the water flies up into the air, this mass of water can act as a shield, preventing a C rank fire or air based attack from hitting the user before fading after a few seconds, the salty water remains on the ground for use in water jutsu. This jutsu can also be used to wash away or disrupt an enemy in close range, if the enemy is caught in the blast it can soak and unbalance them, even causing them to fall into the pit where the water erupted from if not avoided. Water Release: Hiding in the Mist Hand Seals: Tiger Description: This jutsu controls a massive wealth of water in the form of vapour and mist, causing a blanketing haze which obscures vision. You must have a large amount of water at your disposal in order to perform this jutsu. B Rank Water Release: Water Shadow Clone Hand Seals: Tiger Description: This jutsu is a Clone Jutsu, producing a physical clone which can both take damage and perform Jutsu independently of the creator. This Clone does cast a shadow, can attack and be harmed before being destroyed, releases a small amount of water upon destruction. This jutsu directly splits the chakra of the users up into their clones, if one clone is made it receives half of the total chakra of the user. If two clones are made, the user and the two clones each have 33% of the user’s chakra. Three clones, 25%. Four clones, 20%. No more than four clones total can be made by a single ninja. Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Hand Seals: Put both hand palms together then slam one hand on the water's surface Description: The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. The user can also ride inside the water shark to dramatically increase their swimming speed, along with manipulate the shark up to a certain distance of twenty feet. Though, when the shark is out of water, the ability to manipulate the shark is lost since its inability to move on land. Water Release: Water Hound Hand Seals: Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog. Description: The User produces a hound which can run free of the water and chase their enemy, once they reach the enemy they will either bite down on the hand, arms or legs of their enemy or deal piercing damage to their body. Kugutsu Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain Hand Seals: Hand Clap Description: To perform this technique one would need to perform the basic jutsu Kugutsu No Jutsu or the chakra string jutsu. The puppeteer wraps the enemy with chakra strings in an effort to bind and restrict their movements, and then has the puppets spew water on the opponent. A Rank Water Release: Multiple Feeding Sharks Hand Seals: Tiger → Ox → Dragon → Hare → Dog → Bird → Rat → Clone seal → Dragon → Ram, Then put your hand to the water. Description: The user would perform the necessary hand seals before placing their hand on the water surface. The user shapes water into the form of a large sharks and thrusting their hand forward, sends them hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds. The user is able to be manipulated by the user to an extant of distance. This jutsu would cost you about 10% of your chakra for each shark created, since each shark is in actuality a form of a clone. The user would lose this chakra after each shark is destroyed, and lose the ability to control them after twenty feet. Though also, when the shark is out of water, the ability to manipulate the shark is lost since its inability to move on land, but if in the water, they move much more swiftly. Water Release: Multiple Water War Hounds Hand Seals: Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog > Monkey > Horse > Ram > Dog Description: The user would perform the necessary hand seals before placing their hand on the water surface. The user shapes water into the form of large war hounds and thrusting their hand forward, sends them at the opponent at high-speeds. The user is able to be manipulated by the user to an extant of distance. This jutsu would cost you about 10% of your chakra for each war hound created, since each war hound is in actuality a form of a clone. The user would lose this chakra after each shark is destroyed, and lose the ability to control them after twenty feet. Opposite to the Multiple Feeding Sharks, this jutsu is better suited for the land, while weaker on the water. Water Release: Grasp of the Kraken Hand Seals: Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Rat > Bird > Hare > Snake > Dog > Ram > Horse > Tiger > Ox > Ram > Tiger > Dragon > Snake > Monkey. Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and focuses their chakra heavily into a massive source of water. This jutsu is unable to be performed if not from a large source of water like a lake, sea, river or pond, whether created or natural. From the depths of this water source the user produces eight large tentacles of water, each three meters in diameter and fifty meters long, the eight tentacles are all capable of striking a single object once and will last until destroyed, they can attack, thrashing a target and slamming into them with enough force to destroy a building, they can block B rank jutsu, even some A rank jutsu and can be used to make strategic moves like destroying targets. The user must hold the Monkey hand seal and remain stationary while performing this jutsu, if either the user moves or breaks the hand seal the Kraken's tentacles will fail, bursting into nothing but water and falling to the ground/water. Water Release: Leviathan Tail Hand Seals: Dragon > Snake > Dog > Horse > Snake > Dragon Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and focuses their chakra heavily into a massive source of water or into their own lungs. Depending on the source the scale of the Leviathan Tail will greatly differ, if from a source of water such as a river or waterfall, a massive wave of water (near fifty meters wide and thirty meters tall will sweep out from the water source) will burst outwards and be able to sweep away trees, enemies and buildings. If from the user themselves (the wave of water will be about twenty meters wide and ten meters tall) the water will burst out from their mouth and crash into anything in its path, uprooting trees and destroying buildings, even forcing the enemy far away from their objective if used for that purpose. The biggest danger of the Leviathans Tail is the crushing force of the wave, its blunt force impact is extremely strong, like a small tsunami, it can crush bones and rupture organs, sweeping up debris and forcing the battlefield to become hip deep in water, rubble and wreckage. This water jutsu is capable of extinguishing the Great Fire Annihilation jutsu. Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave Hand Seals: Ram → Snake→ Dog →Dragon → Rat → Ram → Snake→ Dog → Dragon → Rat → Ram Description: The user slams their palm onto a nearby water surface, sending a large surge of water into the air. This water then forms into a number of water sharks, which then rush towards the target from above. Should these sharks be attacked, the water that composes them simply reforms into countless droplet-sized sharks, which continue to rain down upon the target and inflict damage whenever they come into contact with them. Category:Ninjutsu